she: lived (as sixteen)
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Calypso; Waystation, Indiana. Jauh sekali dari Ogygia. {canon} {untuk #ChallengeYourselfChallenge}


Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Trials of Apollo © Rick Riordan, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
 _poetry/romance, slice-of-life, friendship; canon – post!the dark prophecy. untuk #ChallengeYourselfChallenge: paket medium._

* * *

tragedi digubah  
untuk  
makna.

perang dikobarkan  
untuk  
nyawa.

hidup bergulir  
untuk  
apa?

(Yang mana Calypso mulai hidup menjadi perempuan enam belas tahun, berhenti mengkhawatirkan soal pahlawan, terus mencoba menjadi akrab dengan barang-barang manusia; dan Leo Valdez memberinya makna:

pahlawan yang terakhir memberinya cerita sungguhan, yang takkan berakhir karena rakit dan tangis kutukan.)

* * *

rupa-rupa warna hidup  
tak seindah  
berlian.

tapi manusia  
bahagia  
bukan karena harta.

sebagian.

(Emmie dan Jo memberinya ruang untuk bertanam di atap; Calypso meminta roh-roh angin yang diakrabinya kembali untuk membawa bibit-bibit _moonlace_. Jo berkata bahwa dia bahagia melihat Calypso bisa menerima sebagian dari masa lalunya,

"Apakah orang-orang berpikir aku trauma?"

Jo tersenyum ramah. "Sebagian takut menerima masa lalu karena terlalu sayang dengan masa kininya. Kau masih menyukai _moonlace_. Aku senang melihatnya.

 _Senang?_ Hanya melihat orang lain senang, manusia bisa senang?

Leo harusnya mengajarinya duluan.)

* * *

cinta  
merapuh

abad  
merepih

yang sejati  
adalah yang membawa pergi

(Ia menghabiskan malam bersama Emmie. Mereka bertukar kisah tentang apa yang Calypso lewatkan selama mendekam di _penjara_ lamanya. Emmie berkisah tentang pahlawan-pahlawan yang berjuang di bawah panji-panji tak bernama, tentang manusia-manusia yang mati tanpa kenangan, tentang peperangan dunia yang menceritakan keheroikan palsu para petinggi tapi memerlukan pengorbanan besar dari mortal-mortal biasa.

Emmie tak perlu bertanya pada pahlawan apa yang disukai Calypso. Di atas semua pahlawan yang dicintainya, yang akhirnya pergi seiring waktu, jawabannya terlalu jelas.

"Karena pada akhirnya," Calypso memandang bintang-bintang, mencari saudaranya di sana sambil mengisi ulang benaknya dengan senyuman-senyuman Leo, "yang menang adalah yang paling berani mengubah takdir."

Di belakangnya, Leo mengejutkannya dengan menutup mata. Emmie tertawa kecil.

"Aku pulang! Tebak, cerita apa yang kudapat dari Barat?")

* * *

kerlip  
wangi  
remah  
dunia  
api

percaya?  
tidak?  
kau pernah bahagia  
karena roh angin

(Yang mana Calypso menikmati s'more juga marshmallow panggang dari api yang diciptakan Leo di atap Waystation, dan Calypso benar-benar merasa seperti berusia _enam belas_.)

* * *

bulir hujan  
cium keningmu

penjara lamamu  
bisa kauatur

sekarang

nikmatilah arus alam

("Karena, _mamacita_ , hujan itu membawa apa yang tersimpan di langit. Makanya kita jadi mengenang yang dulu-dulu. Tidak seperti api, yang menghanguskan sesuatu dan mengganti menjadi sesuatu yang baru."

Calypso hampir-hampir merengut. Namun Leo adalah raja kelakar, maka karena gelar itulah ia tak jadi memberi pemuda itu kado—tak—istimewa.)

* * *

diamnya  
duniamu

(Calypso mengajak Leo ke dalam perpustakaan setelah pemuda itu selesai merawat Festus. Leo letih, dan nyaris tertidur di atas buku legenda kuno dunia Persia, tetapi ia nyengir dan berusaha tetap membuka matanya—Calypso bisa membaca: _ini untuk menyenangkanmu_.

Dulu dunia sebatas Ogygia. Sekarang dunia sebatas mata Leo—

—untuk waktu-waktu tenang mereka.)

* * *

repih  
retih  
gelap  
kau r-i-n-d-u

erat  
tawa  
cahaya  
—tidak lagi.

(Calypso menyudut di kamarnya. Terakhir kali dia dengar suara adalah satu jam yang lalu, saat Georgie ingin minum dan Emmie mengambilkannya dan Calypso mendengar derap kaki anak itu, yang melompat-lompat minta lanjutan dongeng.

Calypso mematikan lampu kamarnya, mengingat, _entah berapa milenia yang lalu_ , dia membuat kisah untuk dirinya sendiri, lama setelah perginya Odysseus, tentang ia yang mungkin saja bukan putri titan, melainkan manusia biasa, memiliki putra dan putri yang banyak—dan hidupnya bisa saja menjadi tragedi ala pertunjukan Yunani Kuno—sedramatis kisah Jason dan Medea—atau seindah dongeng, atau antara keduanya.

Namun Calypso tak mempunyai pilihan, pun membuatnya. Lalu lama-lama ia rindu masa-masa penantiannya saja, saat ia tak tahu apa-apa dan mengisi hari-harinya dengan harapan besar. Sekarang ia tak punya apa-apa, tak lagi abadi, menyihir pun dipelajarinya tertatih-tatih. Ia malah rindu guanya yang bisa ia buat gelap sendiri di tengah malam buta untuk merangkai dongeng sendiri; ia tak percaya ia merasakannya.

Seberkas cahaya masuk, dan Calypso mendongak.

"Uhm, maaf masuk tanpa izin—kurasa lain kali kau harus memasang roh angin sebagai satpam—tapi, Cal, heeei, sedang apa kau di sudut sana?"

Calypso mengerjap.

"Hei, hei, Manis," Leo berjongkok di hadapannya, "hal menyedihkan sedang menyiapkan pasukan? Sini kulawan sebelum mereka mengangkat senjata!" Tangan Leo di bahu dan ubun-ubunnya, Calypso membalas dengan rengkuhan.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku cuma perlu ini.")

* * *

masa depan  
sebelumnya  
tak ada

harapan  
sekarang menyala

(Calypso sedang membuat masakan, ia sengaja meminta agar Jo dan Emmie tak bergabung, dan membiarkan mereka melakukan apapun yang mereka suka. Leo bergabung tanpa diminta.

"Hey, Cal."

"Kau butuh bantuan mengupas kentang?"

"Hei, Master Leo sudah ahli dalam hal itu sejak seribu tahun yang lalu!"

Calypso berdecak. Leo mengoceh lagi.

"Sepuluh tahun lagi, apa yang akan kita lakukan, ya?"

Calypso memelankan gerakan memotong wortelnya.

"Aku membayangkan, hm, kita akan punya dua Leo Junior—oh, atau salah satunya adalah Cal Junior ... dan kau adalah seorang ibu yang bangga karena toko bungamu disukai oleh anak-anak kecil. Aku akan memperbaiki mobil setiap hari. Oh, atau robot-robot kecil ternakan demigod lain!"

Calypso tercenung. Sebelumnya hidupnya konstanta. Mendengar Leo membuat sebuah pergerakan membuatnya bertanya-tanya; apakah dia bisa menghadapinya?

"Anak-anak ...," Calypso bergumam. "Aku tak pernah begitu yakin aku bisa menangani anak-anak dua puluh empat jam per hari, tujuh hari seminggu ..."

"Karena itulah ada aku, _mamacita_!" Leo merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. "Atau kau hanya ingin satu? Papa Leo tak keberatan!"

Calypso mengamati dari ekor matanya. Keluar dari pulaunya sebelumnya adalah sebuah kemustahilan, sekarang, apakah ada kemustahilan yang lebih besar?)

 **end.**


End file.
